Maybe a little crazy TRADUCTION
by char2lene
Summary: "Tu n'est pas folle, Lexie, tu es une Grey." C'est de la folie mais elle peut vivre avec.


**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, ni l'univers de Grey's anatomy, ni l'histoire qui a été écrit en anglais par BellaKit, je n'ai fait que la traduire. J'ai bien entendu l'autorisation de l'auteur pour cette traduction.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em><strong>« Tu n'es pas folle, Lexie, tu es une Grey. »<strong>_

Elle n'est pas folle, elle est une Grey. C'est, d'après elle, une forme de folie en-soi et si elle est intéressée par la psychologie, ce serait une bonne théorie à suivre 'La folie Grey'. Ses sœurs, son père et elle feraient des études de cas vraiment intéressantes. Pourtant, c'est juste un nom de famille et ce qu'il entraine avec lui. Certaines bizarreries, avec une dose d'angoisse malsaine. Elle se dit que c'est le résultat de l'état de sa vie amoureuse.

Mark. Elle n'a pas cessé de l'aimer, mais là encore, le manque d'amour n'est pas vraiment le problème. Elle sait qu'il l'aime, du moins, maintenant qu'elle a arrêté de projeter ses propres insécurités mentales et qu'elle a réalisé que son inquiétude n'est pas pour sa santé mentale mais parce qu'il tient à elle. Pourtant, après l'avoir vu en compagnie de la petite sœur de Derek, elle réalise qu'être passé devant eux et avoir fait comme si de rien n'était, n'est pas ce qui va arranger les choses. Ils ont rompu pour de vraies raisons. Il veut plus que ce qu'elle peut lui donner à ce moment de sa vie; et au pire, s'il ne réalise pas ses rêves, Mark reprendra ses vieilles habitudes et la laissera à la porte pendant qu'une autre réchauffera son lit. Ce n'est pas le moment pour eux, peut-être un jour ce sera le cas, mais pas maintenant. Elle doit accepter ce fait et espérer pour le mieux.

Alex. Rien qu'à penser à lui la remplit de colère, de tristesse et de compassion. Il n'a jamais été à elle, et honnêtement, elle n'a jamais été à lui. Ils comblaient les trous laissés par les personnes qu'ils aimaient; elle s'autorisait à croire que c'était de l'amour ou aurait pu être, mais elle a connu l'amour et Alex n'a jamais été ça. C'est un con et elle a été assez longtemps avec lui pour le voir, pour comprendre qu'il est tout aussi solitaire qu'elle, derrière ses attitudes idiotes. Ainsi, il valait encore mieux de laisser les choses évoluer d'elles-mêmes et, avec un peu de chance, ils parviendraient à ne plus s'entre-tuer avec des mots.

Elle n'est pas sûre de savoir d'où il vient. Un jour, ils sont rivaux. Mercy West et Seattle Grace. Puis, ils deviennent amicaux, sur le point d'être amis ensuite, elle se retourne et il est là. Regards échangés, blagues partagées et compréhension mutuelle...amis. Puis, comme par enchantement, elle s'habitue à lui, leur amitié, elle apprend ce qu'il aime.

Un goût et elle réalise qu'elle a la même personnalité addictive que son père.

Elle n'est pas sûre de savoir comment ça a commencé. Un jour, ils étaient ensemble dans le service du Dr. Robbins. Un gentil petit garçon avec une dent de devant en moins, souriait largement quand elle l'avait laissé entendre battre son cœur (à elle) et l'avait complètement charmé. Il l'avait regardée agir avec le petit garçon et souriait, amusé qu'elle écoutait attentivement le récit que le garçon lui racontait à propos de son chien et des tours qu'il lui apprenait. De temps en temps, elle capturait ses yeux verts perçants et elle sentait la température monter.

Elle n'est pas aveugle, même quand elle était avec Mark puis avec Alex, elle l'avait remarqué. Bien sûr, elle l'avait appelé le beau gosse en tant qu'insulte mais il est sexy, elle le sait et il n'y a aucun 'mec' comme lui. Plus d'une fois, elle le surprend avec rien d'autre qu'une serviette et un sourire chez Meredith. Pourtant, elle est surprise par la façon dont elle le _regarde_ soudainement. Alors, quand il la surprend seule dans les vestiaires à la fin de la journée et lui demande si elle veut aller boire un verre, elle se retrouve à lui demander si il veut boire un verre 'chez Joe' ou rentrer à la maison, dans l'une de leur chambres.

Retenant son souffle dans ses poumons, elle regarde la façon dont ses yeux balayent son corps de telle façon qu'elle est heureuse d'avoir quittée sa blouse large de l'hôpital pour son jean moulant. Un sourire taquin se dessine sur ses lèvres alors que sa main trouve la sienne et la tire hors des vestiaires. C'est calme et normal jusqu'à ce qu'il atteignent la porte de leur maison. Ensuite, comme si on avait appuyé sur l'interrupteur, ça devient des mains frénétiques cherchant la peau de l'autre. Elle entend un soupir de femme venir du salon alors qu'ils tombent dans les escaliers mais elle ne se préoccupe pas, ses lèvres sur lui, pour savoir si c'est April ou Meredith. Ils ne se rendent pas dans sa chambre au grenier, il la presse plutôt contre la porte de la sienne pendant que sa main se glisse sous son haut, la caressant à travers son soutien-gorge tout comme elle caresse son corps.

Il rompt leur baiser pour la regarder véritablement, ses yeux magnifiques demandant silencieusement. Elle réponds en atteignant et en tournant derrière elle, la poignée de sa porte. Il sourit de nouveau alors qu'ils s'écroulent dans sa chambre. Ses bras sont autour de sa taille, la soulevant tandis qu'ils atterrissent sans grâce sur son lit. Elle rit de la légère rougeur qui s'étend sur son visage, de sa manœuvre moins que suave. Le roulement joueur de ses yeux lui dit qu'il trouve ça drôle aussi et elle est incroyablement soulagée que ce soit amusant et que ce soit _eux_. Toutefois, le rire cesse au moment où sa bouche chaude trouve son chemin jusqu'à sa gorge. Comme il sait qu'elle n'est pas sûre, mais que c'est la première sortie, il trouve le point sensible de son cou qui fait que ses orteils se recroquevillent et son corps devenir fiévreux.

Elle ferme les yeux alors qu'il focalise son attention sur sa découverte. Elle peut sentir son sourire contre sa peau alors qu'elle se cambre sous lui quand il la mords et elle sait qu'il va laisser une marque mais pour l'instant, elle ne s'en préoccupe pas.

« Jackson. » chuchote-t-elle tandis qu'il apaise la brûlure de sa morsure avec sa langue habile.

C'est la dernière chose que l'un d'eux ait dit pendant un moment alors que les vêtements atterrissaient sur le sol. Plus tard, alors qu'ils sont épuisés, elle essaye de se lever et d'aller dans sa chambre, son bras autour d'elle, il murmure « Reste » sur sa nuque, suivit d'un long baiser et il la maintient dans ses bras.

Alors qu'elle entend son souffle se stabiliser, lui disant qu'il s'est endormi, elle s'autorise à penser qu'elle est peut-être un peu folle, à compter de ce... peu importe ce que c'est avec Jackson Avery... elle pourrait être folle. Mais alors que ses lèvres se déposent sur sa peau une fois de plus, même dans son sommeil, elle réalise que c'est de la folie, mais elle peut vivre avec.

* * *

><p>Voilà! Une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser ?<p> 


End file.
